¡Alcohol!
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Alcohol: bebida embriagante que causa efectos diversos en las personas, contiene elementos curativos o asesinos, une o destruye, aplaca a la fiera o la despierta. Los personajes de junjou lo demostrarán a su manera sacrificando sus hígados
1. Propiedades afrodisiacas

**Nuevo proyecto :) este será una serie de one shots –ni yo sé qué extensión tendrán- sobre las parejas junjou, todas en estado etílico jajaja no sé qué saldrá de esto, no sé nada de nada xD Solo puedo decir que tendrán como regla los dos puntos de vista de los protagonistas.**

**Este primer one shot se lo dedico con mucho cariño a esa persona en el facebook que de una u otra forma me ha hecho muy feliz y de la que me he encariñado tanto sin saber realmente quién es… bueno, para mí esa persona es quien es. Qué líos me hago xD. En fin, espero que sepa que de verdad de verdad es especial es mi vida :)  
**

**Junjou Romantica es creación de Nakamura chan y yo solo estoy aquí sacando a flote mis perversiones, sin fines de lucro. Ojalá sacara algo de mi afición xD**

**¡Alcohol!**

**Misaki x Usami**

**_Propiedades afrodisiacas_  
**

Pobre Usagi-san, las cosas le salieron muy mal, se le ocurrió la idea (sacada de un programa de televisión), de que si embriagaba un poco a Misaki, él podría… ponerse un poco "cariñoso" pues bien, una fan obsesionada, le mandó un extraño vino que según escribió en muy mal japonés, tenía propiedades afrodisiacas, decidió probarlo y el resultado fue espantoso: él sí que se sentía bastante "cariñoso" y el objeto de sus perversiones… estaba dormido. El vino duerme a Misaki. A Akihiko lo prende más.

-Misaki- le llamó por enésima vez, incluso lo movió un poco, pero no había forma, así que tras un extenso suspiro donde dejaba ir toda su frustración, se rindió, cargó al muchacho con cuidado y lo llevó a su habitación, para que durmiera tranquilo. Él, por ese día, tranquilizaría sus deseos sin Misaki.

Al llegar a la cama, lo depositó con sumo cuidado, le quitó los zapatos y se decidió a irse cuando escuchó su débil voz

-Usagi-sa…- volteó a verlo, Misaki debía estar soñando pues seguía dormido. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en el rostro del escritor, Misaki estaba soñando con él. Dormido se veía tan lindo… se hincó junto al estudiante, se quedaría a velar sus sueños un rato y luego se iría con Suzuki-san que lo esperaba fielmente en la otra habitación. De pronto no pudo resistirse y le robó un beso al dormido, luego otro y otro más.

Ese chico le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, por esa razón era un placer besar su piel suave y tierna, y aunque probablemente estuviera mal, no se arrepentía de estarle besando el cuello, sólo serían unos besos y después se iría. Bueno, se iría después de quitarle la camisa, para que el pobre durmiera sin tanto calor.

¿Si le picaba el ombligo se despertaría? Pues parece que no, si acaso se removió un poco y volvió a pronunciar su nombre. Un beso más y después se marcharía.

Pobre Misaki, tenía frío, todo el pecho se le estremeció cuando, por pura curiosidad, jugueteó con sus pezones un poquito, así que los besó, para que se les quitara el frío. Error, con la humedad de su lengua que contrajeron más, probaría de nuevo a ver si esta vez sí se relajaban ¡Qué raro! Cada vez se endurecían más.

-Usagi… ahí no…-

-¿Qué clase de sueños tienes Misaki?- le preguntó al ebrio amante suyo al notar un bulto creciente, que a sus ojos, pedía ser liberado, así que con cuidado le bajó los pantalones un poco, Misaki se quejó un poco, pero no dio señales de despertar –Misaki, ahí viene Takahiro- probó a despertarlo de esa forma, pero tampoco funcionó. Sería mejor que se saliera de la habitación en ese momento, o no respondería al poco pudor que tenía.

Ver de esa forma a Misaki le hacía tener pensamientos más pervertidos que los de costumbre. Maldito licor. Con mucho esfuerzo dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, no le iba a hacer… "eso" a él, no sería justo.

-Te… mo- Akihiko escuchó un murmullo, por lo que regresó al lado del muchacho

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta. Se preguntó si había escuchado bien o fue imaginación suya –Misaki repítelo- lo movió más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Apareció en su pecho un sentimiento de desesperación, continuó moviéndolo y llamándole para que despertara, pidiéndole que repitiera lo que había dicho, pero fue imposible, estaba inconsciente por el alcohol.

Sin importarle lo estrecho de la cama (tenía que recordar cambiar de cama a Misaki, ya no cabía en ella, o mejor aún, convencerlo de dormir diario con él) se acostó junto a él, esperando que volviera a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Pero fue en vano, no volvió a hablar más, y el escritor tuvo que consolarse con el aroma del chico. De verdad quería escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien siempre te presione Misaki?- susurró la pregunta al oído del chico. Usagi san apenas pudo notarlo, fue un leve estremecimiento por parte del menor

* * *

El día siguiente sorprendió a Misaki con ventilación en partes de su cuerpo que no deberían estar expuestas. Con terror vio su parte inferior del cuerpo totalmente descubierta. Tanto fue su sobresalto que tiró de la cama a Akihiko, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡Me violaste!- le gritó indignado, levantándose de la cama inmediatamente, colocándose los pantalones rápidamente. Ahora que lo notaba… ¡¿Tenía chupetones en los pezones?

-No te hice nada- se defendió el escritor con tranquilidad, sobándose la frente, donde se había golpeado al caer

-¿Cómo de que no?- gritó el menor aún más fuerte, señalándose los pezones

-Ah, parece ser que usé más fuerza de lo que debía- meditó en voz baja

-¡Pervertido! Ahora sí te pasaste, nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacerme… eso- debido a la furia y su indignación, su voz bajó una décima

-Misaki- le llamó tranquilamente

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar!-

-Misaki-

-¡Me voy! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre me hagas… cosas sin mi consentimiento. Y esta- se señaló nuevamente los chupetones- es la peor de todas –tanta era la furia de Misaki que al pasar junto a Usami sensei, pudo empujarlo con facilidad, apartándolo de su camino. Ambos ignoraron valientemente los síntomas de la resaca que apenas surgían.

Azotando puertas y caminando rápidamente, mientras murmuraba cosas como "violación", "abuso" y "creía que tenía sueños húmedos". No dejó de avanzar hacia la salida sin importarle que detrás suyo estuviera Akihiko, persiguiéndolo intentando explicar la verdad.

Ya había abierto la puerta de salida cuando algo lo atrajo por la cintura con demasiada fuerza, se vio doblado, arrastrado y posteriormente azotado sobre un sillón rojo. Lo siguiente que supo es que había un líquido en su boca y que o lo tragaba, o se asfixiaba. Era el licor de la noche anterior.

-Misaki ¿Crees que si te hubiera violado podrías siquiera levantarte de la cama?- le preguntó molesto el escritor. era verdad, no lo había pensado. No le dolía nada… pero la evidencia… -toma un poco más- le obligó a tragar un poco más del licor. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Era por el licor o tal vez porque después de hacerle beber el último trago, Usagi san se encontraba sobre él, robándole el aliento con un beso mojado de licor –nunca volvería a hacer algo así Misaki, jamás- la tristeza en las palabras de su amante le hicieron sentirse mal, no había sido su intención recordarle aquella situación. Se dejó abrazar por el mayor, sin saber qué decirle y sintiéndose además, aturdido, al parecer se había embriagado.

-Si, lo sé-

Akihiko se incorporó un poco, solo para contemplar la mirada del menor, le había removido viejas heridas. Hubiera querido escuchar las palabras que en medio de la inconsciencia pronunció, pero ahora la culpa por la forma en la que había obligado a Misaki a… bueno, la forma en la que lo trató al principio regresaban. Se alejó lentamente del menor, sin desearlo iba a lastimarlo nuevamente, planeo emborracharlo y aprovechar la situación ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

Se dirigía a su habitación, cuando algo lo detuvo por detrás, era Misaki, abrazándolo por la espalda. Ambos se tambalearon un poco

-Usagi san, nunca me has obligado a nada, nunca me has lastimado. Todo lo que ha pasado… yo… bueno yo siempre he sido consciente y ha ocurrido porque yo quiero que ocurra-

-¿Porqué Misaki?-

-No me hagas decirlo. Tu sabes por qué- lo soltó de la cintura y le dejó darse la media vuelta. Apenado y ebrio, debía verse patético, y encima no podía sacar las palabras adecuadas "te amo" es lo que debía decir, pero ¿Cómo decirlo si ambos eran hombres? Volvió a tambalearse. Maldito licor, dentro de poco le daría sueño. Aunque en este momento, sintiendo nuevamente los labios deseosos de Akihiko, sólo podía sentirse excitado, más excitado que nunca. Excitado y tambaleante, ya estaba ebrio y presentía que Usagi san sacaría provecho de eso

¿Qué tendría ese licor? Fácil: lo tenía a él entre sus brazos.

* * *

**La fan loca por supuesto que fui yo xD**


	2. Encuentro cercano del tipo alcoholizado

**Ah qué semana más dificil pasé ): (acoso en el metro, robo, ser ignorada, peleas, desiluciones etc...) afortunadamente tenía conmigo a mi fiel libreta, si los siguientes one shots son malos es por culpa del estrés :P **

**_Encuentro cercano del tipo alcoholizado._**

**_Hiroki x Akihiko_**

Una botella vacía rodó por el pasto. Akihiko Usami, de 15 años aproximadamente, la vio detenerse forzadamente por una piedra, formando un sonido melódico de dos notas que le hizo sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Hiroki Kamijou, con más o menos la misma edad, no dejaba de contemplarlo tirado en el piso, ebrio. Él sólo se había terminado la mayor parte del contenido de la botella. Sake de exportación, cortesía del papá de Usami que no sabía que sus reservas alcohólicas habían disminuido.

Usami dejó de sonreír para contar con los dedos: había robado, estaba ebrio y había rechazado con un golpe bien acomodado a aquella persona que le hacía daño. Era la primera vez que hacía todo aquello y se sentía orgulloso, sobre todo de lo último. Nunca más lo tocaría. Volvió a sonreír, tenía razones para festejar.

-Contesta ¿De qué te ríes?- volvió a preguntar y esta vez irritado. Akihiko se veía feliz mientras él se moría de la rabia. Ojalá tuviera otra botella. No podía, por más que lo intentaba, olvidar las estupideces que había hecho; enumeró mentalmente: Había tomado sake como si fuera zumo de naranja. Sonsacado a Akihiko para que la tomara "prestada", había llorado como nene sin razón aparente enfrente de él. Llegó corriendo sin detenerse a tomar aire, de la escuela a la habitación de su amigo y lo esperó hasta que llegara. Le había roto el corazón a una chica. Confesándole que estaba interesado en otra persona. Pensando que tal vez podría olvidar que estaba enamorado de Usami, la besó e ilusionó sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de él, según lo que le habían comentado sus amigas.

Todo ordenado cronológicamente al revés.

-No me estoy riendo- le contestó Usami atropellando las palabras por efecto de la embriaguez

-Ya estás borracho- se burló el castaño, arrastrando igualmente las palabras- no aguantas nada Akihiko. Se nota que es la primera vez que tomas. Yo ya tengo mucha experiencia –en realidad a Usami le costaba tiempo entender todo

-¿Porqué llorabas?- Hiroki fringió no haber escuchado la pregunta, mirando hacia otra parte

-Hace mucho que no me enseñas tus historias- comentó el joven Hiroki, sufriendo el punto máximo de los efectos del alcohol, de forma casual

-Pensé que ya no te interesaban-

-Claro que si, no seas tonto. A veces esas historias son lo único que me impulsa a continuar- Usami lo miró sorprendido, no se esperaba esa confesión –Es difícil esforzarse siempre en ser el mejor, y la gente no entiende que claudicar es de fracasados. Yo no quiero ser un fracasado- aclaró para sí mismo, hizo una pausa, en la que hipó y luego acariciando el paso y mirando al cielo, continuó - Aunque probablemente ya lo sea– se rió de sí mismo. Akihiko decidió escucharlo en silencio, esperando el momento en el que por fin entendería algo- cobarde, debería decir realmente lo que pienso ¿Verdad? Pero si hago eso y soy rechazado…- suspiró ruidosamente, y después golpeó el piso con un puño -¡Ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo! Simplemente estoy enamorado de esa persona- gritó desesperado consigo mismo, odiaba ser tan complicado.

-¿De quién?- Preguntó el más alto, esta vez interesado. Hiroki volteó a verlo sorprendido, como si acabara de notar su presencia

-Si no te das cuenta es tu problema- se acomodó un mechón del cabello que insistía en metérsele a los ojos. Volteó la mirada haciendo un gesto de disgusto, no era posible que Akihiko fuera tan ciego.

Prosiguió un silencio en el que Usami se dedicó a rodar la botella con el pie haciéndola chocar contra la piedra una y otra vez, y Hiroki a observarlo detenidamente, e hipar de vez en cuando ¿se atrevería a besarlo como besó a la chica?

-Akihiko ¿Eres gay?-

-Sip-

-Ah-

-¿Y tu?-

-No te importa-

-Bueno- la botella siguió rodando y chocando. Hasta que, harto del sonido hueco, Hiroki estiró la mano y la agarró –dámela- pidió molesto el más alto

-No. Si la quieres, ven por ella- respondió el otro desafiante y se acostó boca abajo, abrazando el nuevo juguete de su amigo. Y entonces sucedió algo raro: perdió la consciencia exactamente un minuto. Tiempo que le tomó a Usami intentar incorporarse, darse por vencido y acabar gateando hacia el ladrón, para finalmente acostarse exactamente sobre él.

-¿Qué… qué haces? ¡Quítate, estás muy pesado!- pidió el castaño con dificultad, debido al peso. Comenzaron a forcejear lenta y torpemente por la botella. Kamijou la protegía como si fuese su responsabilidad civil. Se libró una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, de un modo tan extraño que en algún punto una mano de Akihiko terminó posada con fuerza sobre los glúteos de Hiroki, y la otra mano apretándole un pezón, la botella rodó lejos de ambos, y las manos de Hiroki desparramadas a sus costados, su cabeza besando el piso.

Seguramente tendría en su biblioteca un libro que explicara todo sobre la combinación de hormonas adolescentes con alcohol, si, y seguramente, si buscaba más, en alguna parte diría que un chico enamorado de otro chico era algo normal, y que también era normal que un juego se convirtiera para ese chico en una provocación sexual, y por lo tanto, excitarse a tal velocidad, con el mínimo roce. Malditas hormonas. Por lo pronto, debía hacer todo lo posible para que el culpable de su estado no se diera cuenta.

Desde su mareada posición, Akihiko notó las zonas que sus manos tocaban, esperaba alguna reacción violenta pero no sucedió. De cierta manera lo estaba disfrutando, ya que ciertas partes de su pantalón comenzaron a abultarse y a rozar contra el cuerpo de abajo. Y Hiroki no protestaba ¿Acaso le gustaba también a él? Quiso despejar esa duda, así que se quitó de encima y obligó a Kamijou a voltearse, enseguida lo besó en la boca.

Siendo niños lo había hecho, pero ahora era diferente, había metido la lengua, y al no notar resistencia continuó con el beso recostándose nuevamente sobre él, siguiendo con los roces, algunos casuales, otros provocados por un leve movimiento de caderas.

Besaba bien, nunca pensó que Hiroki supiera besar así. Él había aprendido de una mala manera ¿Cómo había aprendido Hiroki? Su boca era cálida, sus labios salados, movía la lengua de tal forma que parecía querer devorar la suya. Entonces una idea cruzó por su turbada mente: tal vez deberían comenzar una relación, tal vez era su amigo el hombre adecuado. Tal vez el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro no era solamente de amistad. Deberían probar, darse ambos una oportunidad. Más tarde le preguntaría a Hiroki si quería estar con él.

Sin embargo, el castaño interrumpió e hizo añicos el alcoholizado ambiente romántico, apartando con un golpe a Akihiko y volteándose para vomitar. Usami comprendió o creyó comprender, con un poco de desilusión, que su amigo no era gay ya que el beso le había provocado demasiado asco, por lo tanto el cariño que sentían no podía ser más que de amistad. Se encogió de hombros, resignado, pensando en que hubiera sido bueno.

Rojo por el esfuerzo del vómito, Kamijou miró a Usami con un sentimiento de desesperación, preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer lo que deseaba: arrojarse a los brazos del futuro escritor, reanudar el beso y posteriormente confesarle lo que sentía por él.

-Lo siento- le escuchó decir a su amigo –jamás lo volveré a intentar- mientras se arqueaba una vez más, Hiroki Kamijou, de 15 años de edad, supo que había perdido la oportunidad de su vida. Aunque, como le sucedería de ese día en adelante, lo olvidaría al día siguiente.


	3. Diferencia

**Algo que me intriga es el pasado de Usagi san, es el hecho de que no quiera que Misaki lo sepa, y además lo que Misaki le dijo sobre que posiblemente su orientación se debiera a una figura de autoridad que le hizo "cosas raras"... sumado al blanco fácil que Usami era de niño (ignorado por sus padres, tierno, callado), me hacen creer que sufrió mucho. Este one shot toca ese pasado de Usagi san, no sé si me habrá salido Ooc, pero creo que así actuaría, por la forma en la que veo que reacciona cuando es aplastado por sus sentimientos**.

**_Diferencia._**

**_Usami sensei._**

Hoy Misaki me ha vuelto a preguntar veladamente por mi pasado… aunque sabe que no quiero hablar de eso todavía insiste. No es que no le tenga la confianza suficiente, es que no quiero recordarlo.

Pero después de esa pregunta, no pude estar tranquilo, quedarme sólo en mi habitación permitió que los recuerdos fluyeran con libertad, golpeándome la cabeza.

_"Akihiko eres un niño muy tierno" _

Trato de alejar las imágenes una y otra vez, pero ni la cajetilla entera que he fumado ni los dos vasos con vodka mas éste que tengo en la mano, logran despejar mi mente. Eso me molesta.

_"Ven, siéntate en mis piernas, quiero darte un abrazo"_

Tal vez si me dedico a escribir podría sentirme más tranquilo. La compañía de Misaki me vendría bien, pero él está trabajando.

_"Hoy tienes examen de francés, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente… hoy me iré temprano y te dejaré tranquilo" _

Pero nunca lo hacía, jamás cumplía esas promesas, él nunca dejaba de… tocarme…

Estrellar la botella vacía contra la pared, voltear el escritorio, golpear las cosas a mi alrededor no logran desaparecer las imágenes. No quiero recordar pero…

_"Akihiko ¿Qué están haciendo?"_

Siempre empieza con la misma escena, el día que mi vecino de Inglaterra vino de visita, decidió recordar viejos tiempos tratando de aliviar mi tristeza con un beso. Era algo inocente, por lo menos así lo sentía. Sin embargo _él _entró en ese momento y por alguna razón enfureció. Comenzó a gritar, corrió a mi amigo y después…

_"¿Crees que tienes la edad suficiente para hacer algo así? Yo te enseñaré, no necesitas a nadie más que a mi. Yo soy tu maestro, y quiero enseñártelo todo" _

Esa fue la primera vez que ese bastardo me hizo… aunque lo intento no logro apartar las imágenes de mi cabeza. Aún recuerdo con demasiados detalles el dolor, sus asquerosas manos tocándome, la humillación de correrme involuntariamente, su saliva, su risa.

-¿Usagi san?- Misaki no deberías verme en este estado. Tendría que haber cerrado la puerta con llave para evitarlo, sé que me pasa lo mismo cada vez que ese día vuelve a mi mente. Desearía huir para que no me contemplaras más con el pánico reflejado en mi rostro, pero arrinconado en una esquina no puedo huir como quisiera. Es demasiado tarde. Corres hacia mí, preocupado, te hincas e intentas mirarme a la cara pero la oculto entre mis manos -¿Estás llorando?- tomas mis manos entre las tuyas con delicadeza, dejando mi rostro al descubierto, aunque agacho la cabeza para no verte puedo sentir tu preocupación, tus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras acarician las mías, que están heridas por los objetos que rompí con ellas. Fui descuidado, tú no debes verme así –Usagi- me abrazas con fuerza sin saber qué hacer. Yo quisiera que me dejaras sólo, vete.

-Misaki-

-No- me interrumpes como si supieras que te pediré que te vayas. No puedes comprender lo que siento, no quiero que me veas más. Entiéndelo, te decepcionarás al saber la verdad, me cuestionarás como yo lo hago por qué no me defendí ni grité, por qué me dejé dominar por el pánico, y querrás irte de mi lado para siempre, yo no podría soportar eso –déjame sólo- te pido en voz baja, pero tu me abrazas con más fuerza. Ahora lo dos estamos llorando y tú ni siquiera sabes la razón.

-No, no te voy a dejar. Quiero saber qué pasa ¿Murió alguien?-

-No me obligues a decírtelo-

-Está bien- respondes después de unos segundos, ahora también tengo el peso de la preocupación que te estoy causando, por eso quiero estar sólo, no quiero lastimarte

-No llores-

-No lo puedo evitar. Porque tú estás llorando- siento tus lágrimas rodando sobre mi cuello, esto es lo que quería evitar, pero siempre termino hiriéndote.

Me asusta pensar que yo pueda ser como ese miserable. Finalmente no hay diferencia entre él y yo. También te he obligado, también te quité la inocencia. De alguna forma cambié tu destino, porque soy como él, en el fondo lo soy, te he hecho daño por el amor que te tengo, porque estoy tan enamorado de ti que a veces no puedo contenerme. Te amo demasiado.

-Perdóname Misaki- ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia entre ese depravado y yo? –si alguna vez te he hecho daño perdóname, mi excusa es amarte

-Tu no me has hecho daño nunca, no sé de qué hablas- No quiero ser como él, pero es difícil evitarlo… tal vez… alejarme de tu vida sea la única manera.

Dejas de abrazarme lentamente para buscar mi mirada, dándome tiempo para secarme las lágrimas

-¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?- no te responderé, no insistas –Usagi san por favor dime si puedo hacer algo… por favor Usagi dime- subes un poco el tono de voz, tus manos sobre mis hombros apretándolos con fuerza, al notar que no te responderé me agitas un poco, desesperado -¡Haré cualquier cosa con tal de que ya no sufras!- Ahora mismo te estoy haciendo daño y no soy capaz de detenerlo. Me agitas nuevamente, seguramente intentando hacerme reaccionar, y yo que ni siquiera puedo levantar la mirada. Entonces me abrazas con mucha fuerza, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, creo que lo necesitaba, pero aún quiero estar sólo –Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer?- me preguntas llorando –no soporto verte así. Entiende, también sufro

-Tu no tienes porqué sufrir por mí-

-Claro que si, porque te amo-

-Misaki- con suavidad dejas de abrazarme para buscar mi boca. Tu beso me reconforta y aterra por igual, lo único que quiero es no seguir dañándote.

Después del beso nuestras miradas se encuentran por fin. Es cuando lo noto: tu inocencia… sigue ahí, la puedo ver a través de tus expresivos ojos verdes, ahora enrojecidos por el llanto, veo en ellos preocupación y el amor que me confiesas. Puedo ver todo eso.

Lo que no veo es asco, temor ni odio, como yo reflejaba hacia él.

¿Quiere decir que soy diferente?

Debo serlo. Porque cada acto que hago contigo, cada beso, cada palabra, cada caricia están impregnadas del profundo amor que siento por ti, si algo he hecho contra tu voluntad espero que me disculpes, soy débil ante tu piel, es pasión la que me despiertas, pasión derivada de un buen sentimiento, no soy como él, soy diferente, porque mi amor es puro.

Aunque no puedo contarte lo que sucede, mientras te beso nuevamente puedo asegurarte que jamás permitiré que ese recuerdo me vuelva a hacer mal, y tú tampoco lo permitirás. Solo junto a ti estoy seguro.


	4. Agregue una copa de licor

**_Este one shot la verdad es una tontera que me puse a escribir en el metro para matar el tiempo... justo después me acosó un tipo medio ebrio, que horror xD estaba traumada. En fin, no sé si realmente exista el pastel borracho... pero se me antojó xD_**

**_…Y agregue una copa de licor._**

**_Misaki kun._**

Misaki estaba muy contento preparándose para elaborar un postre, esa noche irían su hermano y su cuñada de visita lo cual lo tenía muy contento, quería prepararles algo rico, además de la comida, que ya estaba planeada, y sería la favorita de su hermano, tenía pensado hacer un pastel borracho con un licor suave y dulce que había conseguido en el supermercado.

Mientras repasaba mentalmente el proceso de elaboración, se sirvió una pequeña copa para probar qué tan dulce era. La bebió lentamente, disfrutándola, concentrado en su tarea culinaria, era la primera vez que haría ese postre.

Akihiko bajó las escaleras con una taza de café vacía, sigiloso como un gato se coló detrás de Misaki sin ser visto, aprovechando la concentración del chico en su bebida, lo abrazó por detrás y se le pegó a él cual estampa sobre papel, empujándolo por la cadera, le dio un rápido beso en la nuca, justo debajo del cuero cabelludo y enseguida le susurró algo, al parecer indecoroso por el color rojo que el joven adquirió inmediatamente.

Realizada la travesura, regreso a su lugar de trabajo, sonriente; dejando a su amante gritando reclamos. No era justo, pensaba el muchacho, que ese Usagi se la pasara acosándolo. Pero él siempre hacia lo que quería, como aquella vez.

Ante la inminencia de los recuerdos vergonzosos, se sirvió otra copa de licor y comenzó a recordar…

Esa mañana entró irrespetuosamente a la habitación de quien sería su tutor, azotando la puerta y reclamándole que usara a su hermano para escribir perversiones. Luego cometió el error de insinuar que era tan pervertido que cualquier tipo de hombre lo satisfaría. Claro que entonces no sabía lo enamorado que Usami estaba de su hermano, y que no "cualquier hombre" le interesaba. Ahora comprendía que lo había insultado gravemente, porque a pesar del amor que sentía por su hermano, jamás intentó nada con él, para no lastimarlo.

Su castigo fue quedar paralizado bajo el cuerpo de su tutor.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, pero aún lo recordaba muy bien… la vergüenza que sintió de no ser capaz de defenderse, de ser sometido bajo la gran fuerza del otro, que le abrió el cierre del pantalón con tal rapidez que apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y luego vino lo peor: comenzó a tocarlo.

Parecía haber nacido sabiendo hacerlo, en unos pocos segundos logró excitarlo, sabía (aún lo sabe) cómo provocarle las sensaciones más abrumadoras. Nunca se imaginó sentir tanto placer. Aún recuerda con demasiada timidez sus pensamientos "_las manos de un hombre… se sienten tan bien" _

Y es que no solo era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así, no solo se trataban de las reacciones naturales en el cuerpo de un hombre, no. Era también la voz de aquel sujeto, las caricias impropias que le hacía en el pecho, el beso en el cuello, la situación en la que se había dado todo, la posición en la que estaba y las manos frías del mayor; la forma de frotarlo… de arriba abajo, por todo lo largo, primero rápido luego tortuosamente lento, sin dejar un espacio de esa parte de su cuerpo libre de placer, todo le hacía sentir como flotando en el aire.

Todo aquello en su conjunto provocó que se excitara de tal manera, que no tardó demasiado en, sin control alguno, eyacular en la mano de su atacante, gritando alto, quejándose de satisfacción. Su cuerpo entero disfrutó de una manera descarada…

Regresando al presente, se dio cuenta de que, copita tras copita, se había terminado la botella, que no era muy grande. Inconscientemente había estado tomando el licor como si fuera agua de sabor. Y ahora, además de no poder hacer el pastel borracho, porque el borracho era él, ya no le quedaba tiempo de preparar nada más.

Tratando de fijar su vista en un punto que no se moviera demasiado, ignoró la presencia del escritor que curioso miraba el estado catatónico de su amante desde hacía unos minutos, parado junto a la barra de la cocina. Cuando Misaki hipó y se tambaleó ligeramente, Usami sonrió y decidió ayudarlo a recobrar el equilibrio, abrazándolo nuevamente por detrás, pero esta vez colocando la mano en un lugar que disfrutaba llevándose a la boca. Se sorprendió al notar con sus manos lo que el delantal de cocina ocultaba, y susurrándole al oído le preguntó

-Misaki ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estás muy excitado- al saberse descubierto, Misaki Takahashi supo que esa noche no habría poste… para su hermano.


	5. Memento

**_Gracias a mis fuentes de inspiración :D por mucho que esas fuentes me llamen "mujer loca" (de hecho eso me gustó xD). Mizuki es un personaje aparecido en el tomo 12 de Junjou Romantica, no contiene spoilers.  
_**

**_ Memento._**

**_Mizuki.  
_**

El reloj de su celular anunciaba las 3:20 a.m. Cerró la tapa sin cuidado y se talló los ojos con una mano, bostezando al mismo tiempo ¿Qué hacía despierto? No se dio cuenta de cuando abrió los ojos y no recordaba haber tomado su celular, mucho menos haberlo abierto para ver la hora. Giró en la cama hasta quedar bocabajo, restándole importancia al asunto. Un pie salió de las sábanas para refrescarse un poco, los dedos se estiraron y contrajeron mientras volvía a bostezar.

Cuando el sueño regresaba a él, se dio cuenta de la sed que sentía, tenía la boca y la garganta tan resecas que tragar saliva resultaba difícil, y además la cabeza le comenzó a punzar dolorosamente, aquel dolor aumentó tan rápidamente que de pronto lo aquejaron las náuseas. Todo un desfile de síntomas de la resaca. Aunque no había bebido tanto, solo un par de copas de whisky con Akihiko, luego uno de coñac con Kaoruko, bueno, fueron dos copas pues se tomó la que la chica despreció después de beber un trago, con un gesto de asco que aún le hacía gracia aunque ante ella ni siquiera sonriera. Y el caballito de tequila que apostó con Misaki a que se lo terminaba de un trago y sin escupir, apuesta que por supuesto ganó.

Se levantó sin ganas de la cama y caminó descalzo, en realidad caminó desnudo hasta el baño, donde buscó un par de pastillas. La luz le lastimó un poco los ojos, le costó un poco acostumbrarse a ella, tiempo que aprovechó su cerebro para mostrarle algunos recuerdos.

"_Pero ¿Qué pudo haberte hecho sentir la primera vez ese niño?" _recordó haberle preguntado a Akihiko, burlándose, o eso intentaba, de Misaki que se sonrojó molesto pero no dijo nada. Aunque su castigo llegó inmediatamente en boca de su primo, que no omitió ningún detalle acerca de cómo y porqué terminó tan satisfecho esa primera vez, y lo rico que sabe Misaki, esto mientras dominaba al muchacho con una mano, evitando ser interrumpido por un ataque histérico del aludido.

Su primo estaba completamente embelesado por Misaki, no podía, por más objetivo que intentaba ser, entender por qué, si era tan inmaduro, tonto, inculto, bobo, histérico, pudoroso, deshonesto consigo mismo... su único talento eran las labores del hogar. En su opinión no tenía nada que ofrecerle a una persona con tan alto nivel como Akihiko, y lo que más le molestaba era que aunque fuera mucho más inferior, Misaki lograba hacerlo feliz, de alguna forma inentendible para él. Le molestaba porque a él no le había dado la oportunidad.

Sin apagar la luz del baño regresó con lentitud a su cama, su malestar físico aumentaba cada minuto. Notó un bulto en su cama pero no lograba discernir si eran las cobijas, o tal vez el oso grandote… ¿Satzuki? Tomó el vaso con agua dejado en su buró por no sabía quién y bebió con cierto asco el agua simple.

De verdad no había bebido tanto como para sentirse tan mal, tal vez Misaki lo había envenenado, era una explicación lógica. Tal vez le había puesto algo en la copa de ron que tomó después de la cena, mientras discutía con Kaoruko nuevamente y le gritaba lo mucho que le molestan las mujeres gritonas.

Después de esa escena… le costó trabajo rememorar lo que sucedió, solo la imagen de él bebiendo sake desesperadamente llegaba a su mente, lo que no sabía era el motivo.

_"Misaki" _alguien había gritado. Al parecer la pareja estaba discutiendo, eso dilucidó al pasar frente a la habitación de la pareja, cuando escuchó gritos, ahora recordaba haber pensado que estaban discutiendo, y que se había pegado a la puerta, para escuchar mejor. Ojalá estuvieran terminando esa relación tan equivocada.

La sonrisa que aquella esperanza le había dibujado, se le borró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que los gritos no eran de ninguna discusión, más bien al contrario. Tal vez enrojeció, sintió las mejillas encendidas, y para colmo, por más que intentó no escuchar el inminente clímax que las personas dentro de la habitación estaban alcanzando, tardó demasiado en reaccionar y llevarse las manos a los oídos. Era como si gritaran fuerte a propósito, para demostrarle lo bien que Misaki hacía sentir a Akihiko.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, esa era la razón por la que había bebido sake como poseído, la razón por la que se sentía tan mal en ese momento, tanto física como anímicamente. Estaba traumado, destrozado.

Solo quedaba un misterio por resolver ¿Porqué estaba desnudo? La respuesta, y culpable de su desnudez, se removió entre las cobijas, dejando su rostro y parte de su pecho al descubierto. No era el oso de su primo, no eran almohadas… Era Kaoruko, a quien acababa de hacerle el amor y recién comenzaba a recordarlo, para hacerle saber a Akihiko y al niño que no tenían nada que presumirle que no supiera hacer él. Ah si, ahora recordaba la guerra de gritos que libraron ambas parejas. Seguro que él ganó.

Y aún así, no había bebido lo suficiente.

**_N.A. El título es de una película muy buena y muy extraña de una persona que sufre un tipo de amnesia bien extraña. El de Hiroki x Nowaki se resiste a salir de mi cabecita :(  
_**


	6. Esta vez

_Hace mucho no actualizo este fic. Hoy se me ocurrió algo y decidí que era perfecto para esta serie de viñetas. Es un Akihiko x Hiroki (si, otro) que se desarrolla varios años después del manga. O un UA :P_

_Espero les guste :) _

**Esta vez... **

-El sexo contigo, Hiroki sería muy extraño- la impresión del castaño le hizo levantarse y tirar una cerveza con el pie. Aquella frase le había provocado una mezcla extraña entre indignación, dolor y vergüenza. Pero sobre todo ello, su orgullo masculino brinco furioso.

-¡Ya tuvimos sexo una vez, baka!- le gritó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, mientras se tambaleaba.

-Y fue raro- respondió tranquilo el escritor, bebiendo otro trago de cerveza, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía -¿Ya te vas?- le invitó a salir de su departamento. Quería estar solo, siempre quería estarlo.

-¡¿Cómo que raro?!- Akihiko abrió uno de los dos ojos para observarlo, estaba totalmente despeinado, rojo, borracho y enojado, se veía indefenso. Un viejo demonio indefenso. Ante este pensamiento soltó una suave risa y luego miró a su alrededor en busca de una cerveza, había más de 20 botellas pero todas ellas vacías.

-Creo que se acabaron, dame la tuya- estiró la mano ignorando el berrinche del mayor, desde que eran niños siempre gritaba por todo y ya estaba acostumbrado.

-¡No! Es mía- Hiroki experimentó el placer de la venganza al bebérsela de un solo trago. La mirada de su amigo fue elocuente –no me iré hasta que me respondas- dio un paso hacia adelante y tropezó con cinco botellas vacías que hicieron un ruido estruendoso al chocar entre ellas. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó lenta y torpemente hasta la alfombra, encima de más botellas.

-No hagas ruido- se quejó el otro, repentinamente le había entrado tanto sueño que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El departamento quedó en silencio algunos minutos, mientras Hiroki entendía por qué le dolía el trasero y qué hacía en el piso. Repentinamente Akihiko se incorporó, casi de un salto, como si le hubiera picado algún animal. Hiroki lo miró asustado, abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo pero no tuvo tiempo: el escritor desapareció por las escaleras y subió a su habitación.

-Baka Akihiko- se quejó el profesor mientras se incorporaba con torpeza, tambaleándose fue al sillón donde había estado su amigo y se recostó en él, después de quitarse los calcetines, sin razón alguna. Estúpido e hiriente Akihiko decir semejantes tonterías, no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lastimaban sus palabras. Se acomodó en el sillón con dos lágrimas que se asomaron sin permiso y se quedó dormido.

-¿Sigues aquí?- después de varias horas en su despacho, el efecto del alcohol había aminorado. Estaba consciente y recién bañado. Esos minutos los había usado escribiendo el inicio de una nueva novela, que ahora mismo no recordaba cómo se le había ocurrido. De hecho no recordaba en qué momento se habían acabado todas las cervezas que Hiroki había llevado. Lo miró con atención, dormido tenía el mismo rostro juvenil que años atrás, cuando eran solo ellos dos en el colegio ignorando a todos los demás alumnos. Notó el surco que habían dejado las lágrimas, ahora evaporadas. Se preguntó en qué momento había llorado, se agachó un poco y le acarició la mejilla. Sabía que un pésimo amigo, pero eso no significaba que no le importara y no le gustaba que llorara.

Aunque antes lo hacía en ocasiones, a pesar de su orgullo, lo hacía cuando no podía ganar una competencia y sólo con él como testigo, Hiroki siempre había sido testarudo. Pero en su niñez, que no había sido común, lo único bueno que hubo fue un amigo, Hiroki. Del que se había apartado en los últimos años. Sintió una punzada de incómoda culpabilidad. Por supuesto que había notado la repentina depresión en él que le hizo apartarse de todos, pero ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Hiroki estaba enamorado y no es que le confiara demasiado de sus sentimientos, cada vez menos a medida que iban creciendo.

Se sentó en la orilla del sillón donde dormía el otro y encendió un cigarro. Mientras le daba la primera calada, un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó por la mente ¿Habría estado enamorado de Hiroki cuando eran niños?

Las circunstancias los llevaron por muchos años a tomar caminos separados pero ahora, de pronto, se habían vuelto a frecuentar. Ya no era lo mismo ¿O sí? Se recostó en el sillón sin importar aplastarle las piernas a quien estaba dormido. Miró hacia el techo reflexionando, si, tal vez tuvo algún tipo de enamoramiento con Hiroki, pero no habría funcionado después, ni ahora, ambos eran ya hombres maduros y tenían una vida equilibrada. Atrás habían quedado los tiempos de amor apasionado y cegador, sin razón ni lógica, aventuras con menores y fracasos, varios fracasos. Se levantó para servirse una copa de whisky.

Al volver ya no estaba Hiroki, de alguna forma silenciosa se había ido, pensó que por fin se había librado de él hasta que lo escuchó vomitar, en el piso de arriba. Se rascó la frente armándose de paciencia, cuando regresara le pediría que se fuera.

Pasaron muchos más minutos de los que había pensado, comenzaba a aburrirse de esperar y decidió acelerar el proceso, quizá se había quedado dormido otra vez. Dejó su (tercer) copa en la mesa de centro y apagó el cigarro en turno para seguir los pasos de su amigo. Acaba de entrar a su habitación cuando Hiroki salió del baño, recién bañado y con una toalla en la cintura.

-Estoy harto de esto, baka- le recriminó enojado, ya no había rastros de la borrachera de unas horas atrás. Akihiko lo miró confundido –siempre tengo que… Es decir… Yo, con mi orgullo… Y tu…-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- Hiroki se tapó la cara con una mano vaya que era tonto ese hombre. Por otra parte, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer y la idea le hizo sonrojar levemente. Tomó aire y lo miró, no se arrepentiría, había algo que tenía que terminar. Un círculo que cerrar.

-¿Estás con alguien?- preguntó repentinamente, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada rabiosa. El otro negó, seriamente –bien, entonces se hará como lo pensé-

-Hiroki.. ¿Qué..?- Quería preguntar, no entendía lo que decía el ebrio de su amigo ¿Qué tenía que ver su orgullo? pero antes de poder terminar la frase, el castaño se adelantó. Aún con la toalla en la cintura, se acercó a él y lo empujó, no con mucha fuerza, a la cama. Su rostro lucía encendido cuando lo hizo sentarse en ella. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esta es la segunda vez que hago algo así en toda mi vida y las dos veces han sido contigo- se sentó en sus piernas, sabía que no sería rechazado –y aunque esta vez es distinto, heriste mi orgullo otra vez… Te voy a demostrar que aún soy el mejor en todo lo que hago-

Akihiko estaba desconcertado pero no lo rechazó, tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea pero en cuanto tocó su tersa piel, cualquier atisbo de razonamiento se esfumó, Hiroki lo estaba provocando al quitarle la camisa y besarlo, con algo más que un simple toque con los labios, quería jugar con fuego y saldría quemado.

-Te enamorarás de mi- le susurró en el oído después de darle la vuelta para acomodarse sobre él en el colchón, deslizó una mano lentamente desde sus muslos hacia arriba.

-No te ilusiones baka- Akihiko se permitió una sonrisa torcida, esa actitud desafiante no le desagradaba del todo. Comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, atento a las facciones sonrojadas de Hiroki, había cierto encanto en él estando excitado, que lo hizo sentirse atraído.

-Cuando grites mi nombre no tendré piedad- pasó una lengua por sus pezones, sin dejar de estimularlo, su piel se mantenía joven y atractiva, su sabor era embriagante. Después de arrancarle varios suspiros, Hiroki se removió inquieto debajo suyo, lo empujó con fuerza y se giró sobre él, dejándolo de espaldas. Lo miró intensamente, mientras se sentaba sobre su regazo. Permitió que el escritor le quitara la toalla mientras se acomodaba sobre su miembro erecto.

-te equivocas- susurró –esta vez… dirás mi nombre-

* * *

_Esta viñeta se me vino a la mente recordando el pasado, no daré detalles pero el diálogo aquella vez fue:_

Fulanito (hablando con otra persona): tener una relación con menganito (menganito era yo, pero en personaje de rol) sería raro (porque somos muy amigos)

Yo/menganito: ¿Por qué? D: -depresión-

_No quise ahondar mucho más porque… me gusta dejar algunas cosas a la imaginación… y además lo haré en otra viñeta xD_

_Saludos!_


End file.
